Right Time
by fluffybun
Summary: As Sakuno is about to learn, letters and responsibilities open up new things in one's future as long as it's the right time for them.


Notes: Technically still compliant with New Prince of Tennis up to chapter 134, though written way before that and no need to read NPOT to understand this. No major spoilers for it, don't worry. :)

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki Sakuno smiled as she opened An-chan's envelope while waiting for Momo-senpai to come back from the nearest bathroom. Momo-senpai had called her yesterday and asked to meet her at a nearby park to give her a letter from An and to talk about their wedding plans, telling her that An-chan wanted to come herself but she had a meeting she couldn't miss that day. She had agreed and smiled at how much in love the two were; other guys tended not to want to talk over wedding plans at all and left it to the women but Momo-senpai was different.<p>

After finding each other though and giving her An-chan's envelope, Momo-senpai had immediately run off saying he had to urgently go to the bathroom.

"Same old Momo-senpai," she thought, recalling the scandalized looks shot his way by the older people in the park. The envelope itself contained two things, a handwritten letter and what looked like a wedding invitation.

"Sakuno-chan,

Here is your invitation to my wedding! Don't forget, you're the maid of honor, so we have some final preparations to do. (Don't worry, we can do all the things after work and on weekends. Takeshi is excited about the wedding cake sampling, silly boy. You don't have to do much, don't worry!) And Takeshi wants me to tell you to don't forget to work well with the best man! That's why I had him deliver this personally to you; you'll meet up with the best man also since Takeshi wants to talk to you both for something. Maybe the bridal shower and the bachelor party? (Maybe you could make sure the best man doesn't do anything too wild?)

Tachibana An"

She smiled at the letter again; An-chan had finally decided on a date for her wedding with Momo-senpai. That was good news. It would be her first and probably only time as a maid of honor since most of her close girlfriends still lived in Japan and planned to get married there where there weren't any such things as maids of honor or bridesmaids at the weddings there, even if they were Western-influenced. At least her English was much better now after studying abroad, she'd be able to handle any problems without fear of not understanding what people would ask of her. She wondered though who would be Momo-senpai's best man, maybe one of the senpai-tachi? She knew all the senpai-tachi were planning on going to Momo-senpai's wedding; some of them were already here because of graduate studies like her.

Sakuno blushed as she suddenly remembered who was closest to Momo-senpai, her unrequited crush who only thought of tennis. "Ryoma-kun probably is too busy; he is still conquering the world of tennis." Just two weeks ago she had watched him complete his Second Grand Slam with some of the senpai-tachi who were also doing graduate studies in America.

She sighed. Even after years had gone by and they had become somewhat closer as friends, she still had this school-girl crush on him and he either didn't know about it or had no plans to do anything about it. She would bet a million on it being the former. It was a running joke already between everyone who knew the Prince of Tennis: because of his father's extreme perversion, he had gone to the opposite side of the spectrum and became asexual. How else could one explain how cool he was when Horio-kun thrust a Playboy into his face back in high school during tennis practice, explained Eiji-senpai, with just a deadpan remark as he gave the magazine back to Horio. Even the senpai-tachi around at that time had blushed on seeing the magazine.

She smiled ruefully, wondering if it was worse to have a crush on a man who wanted someone else or on one who didn't even seem to be interested in anyone breathing. It's been nine years since they first met, the last two years which he dedicated to conquering the world of tennis, and this crush seemed to not really want to fade away, no matter how many guys she came in contact with even here in America or how few instances they had to talk with each other with his tennis career and her studies.

She started unfolding the invitation, hoping that whoever was the best man was someone she knew and could get along with. "Surely An-chan would have objected if Momo-senpai had picked someone objectionable," she thought. "Knowing Momo-senpai, it might be Kaidoh-senpai if he's able to take a leave from his work…"

"What are you reading, Ryuzaki?" Someone plucked the letter from her hand, surprising her.

She turned to see Echizen Ryoma scrutinizing An-chan's letter and the invitation. "Ryoma-kun! I didn't know you were in America!" Hadn't she just seen the Sports page today with a picture of him playing tennis in France?

"Hey," he said as he continued reading it. "So you're the maid of honor for Momo-senpai's wedding, huh?"

"Ah, hai."

"So we should get along with each other, huh?"

"Ehh?"

He pointed to the invitation she had forgotten about. Unfolding it, she noted another piece of paper inside - a list of the people An-chan and Momo-senpai had asked to help out in various ways. Her eyes widened as she read what he pointed to: "Echizen Ryoma – Best Man."

She really shouldn't have been surprised. Since An-chan and Momo-senpai had planned to have their wedding here in America instead of Japan since they were already settled here, Ryoma-kun was the best choice since he knew American customs better than any of the senpai-tachi and had probably actually attended actual Western Weddings. Still, it was a surprise to see him here, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. "E-to…"

"That's why I'm here," he said flatly. "Apparently, I'm supposed to make sure Momo-senpai doesn't run away during the final preparations according to Tachibana-san."

She involuntarily giggled. "I don't think he would, he really loves An-chan."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but Momo-senpai is mada mada dane," he continued with a smirk, "he might suddenly get cold feet or something, especially since this is a different kind of wedding than in Japan."

"Ehh? Momo-senpai won't, surely…" She hoped that Momo-senpai wouldn't come yet, though he was rather late already from his alleged trip to the nearest bathroom. Wasn't it just a few meters away?

"It's common," he shrugged. "Most all guys have it at one point before their wedding. They are all mada mada dane," he said with a smirk.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun," she chided with a smile, "It's not like you have any experience with that."

"Hmm?" He looked amused at her statement. "If you want someone, you just go out and get her and keep her by your side forever. No dilly-dallying and second thoughts, once the time is right."

His cocky tone on the last topic she'd expect him to be talking about surprised and hurt her at the same time. "Is Ryoma-kun speaking from experience?" It would explain his coolness towards anything romantic, if he had experience. This was one of the less feasible speculations by Inui-senpai regarding his coolness towards that topic, the Data Man himself leaning more towards the asexual one.

"No, because it hasn't been the right time yet" he said flatly. "It's just common sense."

"So, when will the right time be?" she asked faintly, thinking of how odd and somehow heartbreaking this conversation was turning into. So apparently the 1% Inui-senpai was talking about was true: that he likes someone but hasn't spoken up yet because he still had something to do before such matters. She sighed, thinking resignedly that at least he wasn't asexual or batting for the same team. Tomo-chan and her mad theories sometimes of Ryoma-kun and Atobe-san or with Tezuka-senpai or Yukimura-san...

"Hold on," he said abruptly as he pulled out a racket and three tennis balls, hitting them into a nearby bush. Her eyes widened at the screams, "Ochibi!", "Echizen!", "90% percent he'd hit them into the-" followed by the sudden exposure of three of the senpai-tachi, all knocked out as they fell out of the bush. The man beside her looked rather satisfied at what he had done, while she just wanted to check over the senpai-tachi to see if they were all right.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, we're supposed to talk with Momo-senpai, you know-"

She was suddenly cut off by his leaning down and kissing her, one arm pulling her closer to him.

"Now's the right time, Sakuno."

* * *

><p>AN2: While Western Weddings are popular in Japan, as Sakuno mentioned, there are no best men or maids of honors or bridesmaids in weddings there. As mentioned earlier in this story, the wedding is taking place in America, so I took the liberty of using general Western Wedding customs.<p>

Greetings:

rucHicHan: Thanks for your kind comments on both Making Him Happy Again and Prompted Reflections :)Oh, I also think Ryoma would be pretty jealous. ^^ I think he's somewhat maturing in NPOT but very very slowly, haha. Did you see the new chapters? And yes, I want to someday make at least drabbles for some of the prompts in Prompted Reflections :) Hopefully. Wish RL didn't get in the way sometimes...

cutielove77: Thanks for your review on The Aftermath of Wearing Someone's Uniform :) Really happy you liked it :)

Eeveexme: Thanks for your review on The Aftermath of Wearing Someone's Uniform :) I think this was the fluffiest of my stories :) (And had to research so much on gakurans for it, haha.)

Anna-chi: Thanks for your review on The Aftermath of Wearing Someone Else's Uniform :) Glad you liked it :)

Guest: Thank you for your review on The Aftermath of Wearing Someone Else's Uniform :) I'm glad you liked the story :)

shinjuku041: Thanks for your review on Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words! :) Yes, I think Ryoma would be rather blunt if he ever confessed to someone :) I hope to write more for this couple, love them so much :)

michelle88222: Thanks for your review on Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words! Glad you liked it :)

RikuDai: Thanks for your review on Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words and for favoriting it :) I love fluff and this couple needs more of it :) Though admittedly my nickname is more of because I like bunnies :)

heartluv: Thanks for your review on Correcting one's Ill-Picked Words :) Yes, I loved that line too :) :) And I can see him saying that, haha (direct but not exactly clear anyway).

ryosakuaddictioneternal: Thanks for your review on Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words :) I love frustrated Ryoma too :) I really liked writing this and your comment on Sakuno and Ryoma made me really, really happy :) :) Thanks :)

cheng: Thanks for your review on Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words :) I'll try to write more for them, don't worry :)

Giulietta Marescotti: Thank you for your review on Making Him Happy Again :) Yes, poor Ryoma, kinda put him through the wringer ^^; And poor Seigaku regulars ^^;

TheCrazyS: Reign of terror indeed, haha :) Thank you for your review on Making Him Happy Again, really made me laugh :)

decentkat: Thank you for your review on Making Him Happy Again :) Hmmm, what happened to the senpai... that's a good question. I was planning some sort of omake about that... But yeah, all's well that ends well :)

akupadhyay1: Thank you for your review on Prompted Reflections :) I'm glad you liked it :) I was trying to start another set actually but I ran out of inspiration :) Maybe I can pick it up again :)

Kyprioth: Ooh, I love Kyprioth, he's my favorite God in Tortall Universe ^^; But thank you for your review on Making Him Happy Again :) (I realize looking back at the story that I did kind of write Ryoma like he was PMSing ^^; Hahaha. You're welcome :)

MeghanLeggyLeaf: Thank you for your reviews on Making Him Happy Again and Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words :) Yeah, I always thought of Ryoma as sneaky but with no tact :) I'm kinda really happy hearing that you blushed while reading Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words - I was kind of blushing while writing the entire thing myself ^^; Thank you for adding me to your Favorite Authors and for favoriting Making Him Happy Again, Correcting One's Ill-Picked Words :) Also, woah, thank you for also reviewing A New Morning :) (Walter/Una! I still ship this after 16 years gaaah ^^) I know right, I wish he'd come home somehow instead of what happened...

WintersWhiteMaiden: Thank you for your review on The Aftermath of Wearing Someone Else's Uniform :) I think so too, though I know from personal experience how painful it is when one's braid is pulled :( But yeah, I'm sure Ryoma likes it :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited any of my stories, added me to their Favorite Authors list or to their Author Alert! :) I've been busy with RL and some fic exchanges, but POT always has a special place in my heart. :) (The two otome Prince of Tennis games has inspired me ^^ I hope the Island one is translated too someday! And the later NPOT chapters! The "date" chapters! ^^;) So happy to be back :) (And woah, Making Him Happy Again has more than 100 favorites! Oof, *blush*. Thank you so much everyone :)

I'd love feedback :)


End file.
